


Not Another Damsel in Distress

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Inspired by the deleted kiss scene, Kimberly is captured by Rita, and the team is in a hurry to find her. A.K.A I wanted to write something cheesy and this is what came out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know this a bit different than most fanfics in this fandom, but I hope you like it! :)

Chapter One: Band of Crayons

Kimberly Anne Hart never liked the term “damsel in distress”. And if she had it her way, those words would be eliminated from the dictionary completely. But, much to her dismay, she was in fact a damsel in distress, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

“Sweet, sweet, girl. You think you’re so tough, don’t you, pink ranger?” Rita Repulsa hissed; her claw-like nails scratching along Kimberly’s chin. Feeling the claws dig in, Kimberly turned her head away from Rita. She would not let her gain the satisfactory. 

“Ooh, a flinch-y little one, aren’t we? I like that,” Rita commented; a dark kind of gleam shining in her eyes. Kimberly swallowed hard, her wrists beginning to rub against the chains that hold them. Growing impatient, she began to wiggle out of the chains, but it was no use.

“You haven’t won, Rita! My friends will come for me!” Kimberly shouts. Rita laughs with sinister intentions. 

“Friends? What friends? You mean that silly little band of crayons you have? They’re not you’re friends! They could care less if you've vanished, pink ranger. All they care about is playing superhero, and they certainly don’t need you in the picture to do so,” Rita snickers in between sentences, giving Kimberly a strange eerie feeling. She frowned as she let her body hang. Rita can’t be right, can she? Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack. They all care about her…don’t they? 

“I’ve got you now, pink ranger. And do I have plans for you,” 

Jason's P.O.V

Jason stared at the clock impatiently, anxiously watching the seconds tick away slowly. His leg shook beneath the desk, hands placed underneath his chin. A strange feeling growing in the bottom of his stomach. Something was wrong. 

He hadn't seen Kim all day. An extremely rare occurrence. They often walked to 6th period together. She would be waiting by the water fountain near room 105, leaning against the white wall with one foot up behind her. But today, she wasn't. Today, there was just an empty space. And that's when the strange feeling settled in Jason's stomach.

Hearing the sound of the shrilling bell, Jason leapt out of his seat, wasting no time to escape this hell-hole called school, turning to find Trini. She was the only other person that Jason guaranteed Kim would see. And if Trini hadn't seen her, then something was definitely up.

Not long after exiting class, Jason found Trini exiting the school, headphones on top of her usual yellow beanie, she walked smoothly. Without thinking, Jason sped up to her and matched her pace. Unsurprisingly, she didn't notice his presence. 

"Trini!" Jason called her, but it was no use. Even he could hear her death metal music blasting out of mini speakers.

"Trini!" He tried again. Still, nothing. Jason rolled his eyes. He definitely didn't want Trini to kill him, but he had to do what he had to do. Quickly, Jason reached out and slid the headphones off of her ears. 

"Hey! You little piece of-oh. Jason. A simple 'hi, Trini' would've been better appreciated," Trini replied, resting her headphones on her neck. 

"I called your name two times!" Jason yelled, beginning to feel impatient. Trini creased her eyebrow in confusion. 

"Whoa, what's got you all on edge?" She questioned as she gestured his obvious discomfort. Jason sighed heavily. He needed to calm down. Getting into it with Trini wouldn't help any of them. 

"Nothing, just- have you seen Kimberly at all today?" Jason quizzed. 

"hmm..come to think of it, I haven't, actually," Jason frowned. That's not the answer he was hoping to hear.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." he replied. Trini stopped. Concern appearing on her face.

"Wait, have you not seen her either?" Jason shook his head. Trini was silent for a moment, panic creeping along her spine.

"You don't think..." she finally spoke.

"Oh I think alright, but I hope it isn't true," 

"We have to warn the others," Trini ordered. Jason nodded in agreement. Reaching in his front jean pocket, Jason slid his phone out and began to text Billy and Zack. S.o.S, he typed. Kimberly missing. Meet at mine.

The sound of the text going through was music to Jason's ears. Rita was going to wish that she never laid a scaly finger on Kimberly Anne Hart.


	2. Brewed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hurries to find Kimberly with the help of Zordon. Meanwhile, Kimberly thinks of her own escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here it is1 Thank you all for the positive feedback! I'm so glad you like it and that I was able to convince some skeptic readers to keep reading! :)

Kimberly Hart had never hated anything as much as being captured by Rita Repulsa. The thought of having to wait for someone to come rescue her made her absolutely sick and she was sure that she would become a bit mad if Jason and the others didn't come soon. The guards that circled around Kimberly didn't help one bit. Strange men in suits, they watched her every move and paced the floors to make sure that no one entered or escaped. 

But, even with the guards hanging around, it would be a good time to escape, Kimberly had decided, for Rita was nowhere in sight. She shuddered, not wanting to think about what Rita was conjuring up for her. As Kimberly looked around the dark and slimey building, an old factory from what she could make out, there seemed to be no escape in plain sight. She frowned. If only there was a way out of those stupid chains, she thought. Then Kimberly would be able to walk around and find a proper exit. She wiggled around expecting her wrists to just slip out just as if they were gelatin, but as expected, they stayed put. Kimberly stopped. And Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her head, one that she was certain would work. Exactly how she was going to execute it, though, that was another question. Quickly, Kimberly moved to begin her not-so thought out plan, but the sound of Rita's chilling laugh made her freeze. 

"Pink ranger!" She called, a melody added to it.

"I'd better get a proper thanks. A very special potion is being brewed just for you," Another high-pithced laugh echoed throughout the building as Kimberly squirmed in the chains that held her. Though she had her own escape plan, Kimberly couldn't help, but think about Jason. She knew that Rita was wrong. And she couldn't wait to see the look on Rita's face when he came.

Jason's P.o.V

Jason Scott had never hated anything as much as knowing that Kimberly could be in danger. It made it even worse that he had no idea where she was. He only knew that she was in the hands of Rita Repulsa, a thing that he kept wishing wasn't true. But they've defeated Rita before. And though they were missing a member of their team, they would do it again. 

"This isn't some type of sick joke right?" Zack questioned as he entered the mine with Billy not that far behind. Jason so badly wanted it to be a joke. That Kimberly would just jump up behind Alpha and everything would be back to normal. But this wasn't a joke. It was hard, cold, reality. 

"Neither of us are laughing are we?" Trini replied, her arms crossed. Zack frowned at Trini's harsh words and found his way next to her. 

"Maybe she's just playing a really good game of hide and go seek. This one time, I thought I lost my really good pair of shoes, but it turned out that they were just in the back of the closet," Billy explained. Jason appreciated Billy's intention of trying to comfort everyone, but they all just had to accept the truth that Kimberly's gone. 

"Thanks, Billy, but Kimberly's not playing hide and seek," Jason answered as he put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes, she was captured by Rita Repulsa," Zordon's voice boomed throughout the ship as his face appeared on the screen. 

"I was able to track her down like you asked, Jason. She appears to be at an abandoned factory. 242 N. Washington," A gridded map replaced Zordon's face as a red dot appears, showing Kimberly's location. 

"Thanks, Zordon. Come on guys. Let's go show Rita that she doesn't want to mess with the rangers," Jason replied. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins more than ever. Jason didn't have any type of plan in mind. But, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Kimberly back and he couldn't wait to see the look on Rita's face when they did.


	3. Without These People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the others reach the abandoned factory and begin to rescue Kimberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for the positive feedback! I was very hesitant about posting this fanfic, but you guys showed me otherwise. Thank you for laughing at my dumb jokes and for liking cheesy stuff! xx

Jason's P.O.V

"Jason, slow down! My legs are too short for this!" Trini called after him as he neared the abandoned factory with the rest of the rangers. Now morphed into his raging red suit, images of Kimberly were the only things running through his mind. Hurt, captured, scared, in the hands of Rita Repulsa. The things he thought were the absolute dangerous kept getting replaced with even more dangerous things. 

"Yeah, man. Jokes aside, don't you think we need some type of plan?" Zack added. Jason almost laughed. A plan? Did they realize how much time that would waste? 

"We don't need a plan! What we need is to get Kimberly out of there," Jason answered as he stopped to look at the building in front of them. 

"Look, Jason. I know you want to get Kimberly back, we all do. But, I don't think that going in there without a plan would go over so well," Billy explained. Jason felt his jaw clench up as he closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was angrier at. The fact that Rita had Kimberly in her hands, or the fact that he was being so stupid and impulsive. He turned to look a the three rangers standing behind him, yellow, black, and blue. Where would he be without these people standing behind him? 

"You're right. Let's get Kimberly back...with a plan," 

Kimberly's P.O.V 

Kimberly wished more than anything to be able to morph. But, with the chains around her wrists, it was impossible. With luck on her side though, she was able to commence the first part of her escape plan. Obtain the bobby pin that was used to keep strands of hair out of her face. She would rather not give the details on how she managed to get it into her hands, and she really didn't want to think about how she was going to use it to set herself free. But, it was the only thing that could possibly get her out of these chains before Rita commenced her own sinister plan. 

"I hope you're thirsty, pink ranger!" Rita called to Kimberly, entering the room in which she was held in. It was then, that Kimberly noticed the steaming concoction that Rita held in her hands. Before Rita could notice, Kimberly hid the bobby pin in a clenched fist, not wanting to think about how horrid that mixture would taste. 

"This is a very special recipe made just for you. It'll be sure to add some...flavor as you call it," Rita hissed as she inched the concoction closer to Kimberly's face. Upon instinct, and the extremely strong desire of not wanting to drink something that smelt of garlic and sweaty socks, Kimberly turned her face away from Rita and the drink, squirming each time the mixture moved. 

"You stubborn little ranger, squirming will only make matters worse. Now open up before I decide to do something a little less PG-13!" Rita yelled. Still, Kimberly squirmed and squirmed, afraid of Rita no longer. 

"Not so fast, Rita!" A voice called out. Rita pulled the concoction away from Kimberly and turned to look at the mysterious hero. Though she was extremely glad that Rita stopped her sinister games, Kimberly didn't need to look in order to know that it was Jason who was behind the voice, and she couldn't hide her smile either. 

"You? What are you rainbow rats doing here?" Rita hissed. 

"Us? We're here to show you that you don't wanna mess with the rangers," Kimberly didn't think that it was possible to roll her eyes and smile at the same time, but that's what she did at Jason's cheesy comeback. Rita was wrong after all. They cared about her. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack. And for that, Kimberly didn't know where she would be without these four people standing in front of her.  
But, she did know one thing for sure. It wasn't anywhere she would want to be.


End file.
